


Pokemon x Human

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Pokemon x Human

Tallie blushed slightly then looked down. She jerked her hand away seeing lust in his eyes "Char.." She whispered back up 

Greninja chased after his cute trainer at full speed. He needed her. He then caught up to her and tackled her to the ground staring down at her his eyes full of lust

Dana blushed looking away from him.  
"Greninja get off of me!" she yelled struggling. She got out his pokeball about to use it on him.

"Char......" Charizard said pinning her down to the ground and licked her neck.

Tallie blushed madly starring up at him. She bit her tongue holding back a small moan trying not to make him feel encouraged 

Graninja smacked the pokeball out of her hand then he brought his face to her neck and started kissing it moving around trying to find her soft spot.

Dana started to moan. She couldn't help it. Even though she was turned on she didn't like it and she didn't like him like that. She pushed him away.  
"No Greninja I don't like you like that."

Charizard bit her neck hard drawing blood lapping it up moving his claws to her stomach rubbing it.

Tallie winced from him biting her then she moaned out not helping it getting turned on by him. "Ch-Char" she said quietly biting her bottom lip

Greninjas eyes narrowed at her as he then pinned her to the ground holding her down tightly so she couldn't get away. He then stared down at her wondering why she didn't like him. He then started sucking her neck again trying to get her to moan.

Dana was quiet as she refused to moan for him. She still struggled as she started to cry.

Charizard made hickies on her neck nipping the skin growling as he groped her boobs through her shirt.  
   
Tallie moaned even louder shutting her eyes. She was getting a little wet by his actions that he did to her 

Greninja frowned slightly before stopping. He stared down at her then tilted his head wondering why she was crying. He then let go of her but then hugged her trying to make her feel better 

Dana pushed him away getting up about to run away again.

Charizard made hickies on her shoulders.

Greninja then felt himself get mad. He needed her and she didn't accept. He then pounced on her again. He then polled her pants off and rubbed her through her panties 

Tallie moaned louder getting more wet and breathing heavily 

Dana struggled as she moaned.  
"Greninja please!"

Charizard sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

She moaned louder getting horny and soaked trembling slightly 

he then polled her panties down ignoring what she said and started fingering her trying to get her more wet and horny

Dana moaned arching her back.

Charizard switched nipples.

He then polled his fingers out and let his cock erect. He then slowly slid it in her and stayed still letting her adjust 

she moaned more biting her bottom lip harder 

Dana screamed in pain crying.

Charizard rammed his dick into her really fast.

She screamed out in pain arching her back her eyes filling with tears 

He then started slowly fucking her then got faster and faster staring down at her 

Dana moaned in pleasure gripping his shoulders.

Charizard slammed deeper into her.

Her screames soon turned into loud moans her legs trembling

He fucked her harder going deeper and a few inches away from pounding her womb.

Dana whimpered arching her back.  
"Ahh Greninja!"

Charizard went deeper into her hitting her g spot.

She screamed out in pleasure close to climaxing 

Greninja then started pounding her womb going faster each thrust

Dana moaned and came all around his dick.

Charizard hit it again and again.

She moaned as she came breathing heavily 

Greninja cummed inher then polled out from her

Dana slapped him really hard across his cheek crying.  
"You raped me!"

Charizard came pulling out panting.


End file.
